beyouworldfandomcom-20200213-history
General -- Help
Options for Help and Technical Support: beYou World Group: For basic knowledge or simple questions we ask that you go into beYou World group chat. Chat is expected to be moderate in nature and about the gaming experience or game play. No advertising, spamming or requesting products from other beYou users. Chat Moderators and/or CRSs will be available on the following schedule in the group: * Monday - 6am - 12 pm SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Tues - 6am - 12 pm SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Weds - 6am - 12 p SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Thurs - 6am - 12 pm SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Fri - 6am - 12 pm SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Sat - 6am - 12 pm SL, 3pm - 8pm SL * Sun - OFF Filing a Support Ticket: Support Tickets are there in case you get an error message, item update issue, have a purchase issue, need to make a suggestion on something you would like to see in the future, or you need a redelivery of an item that is no copy or in general have an issue that requires research or is more complex then the group can handle. Along with other support areas in place, there is the Support Ticket system on the beYou Website. Filing a ticket: * Log into your beYou profile page, scroll to the support tab and select "support tickets". You will be taken here. * Click the blue box that says "New Support Ticket". * Select a category in which your issue falls under (general support, farming/plants, scripting, suggestion or redelivery) * This step is essential to a successful ticket. In the description section you need to put as much detail as possible so that we can track down what the issue is. * Click "Submit New Ticket". How to find out if staff has commented or closed your ticket: Log into your beYou profile page, scroll to the support tab and select "support tickets". You will be taken here. You will see tabs for any support tickets you have submitted, closed or open. You can click on the view comments button to see any comments or questions left by staff whether the ticket is open or closed. If your ticket is still open you can add more comments or responses. ***IMPORTANT*** Please provide details in your ticket. DO NOT submit a ticket that says "My kitchen is not working" or "My soil does nothing" This will cause delays in your issue being resolved. We want to help you as fast as we can so we need to know what you were doing, how long you waited, any error messages that may have popped up in chat, any vital piece of information no matter how small you think it is, in order to troubleshoot your problem. Please allow 24-48 hours for a response and resolution. Please note that if a ticket is left open for questions or comments from staff and that ticket is not responded to in 3 days or more that ticket will be closed. If the issue has not been resolved, you will need to submit a new ticket. If you have pending open tickets, please check regularly to make sure there are no questions or comments that need answers to. Category:General Category:Account Category:Support Category:Help